


Mischief Managed

by peanutbutterandbananasandwichs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutterandbananasandwichs/pseuds/peanutbutterandbananasandwichs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to prompt "Sam/Jess + Mischief managed". This is pure unadulterated fluff. <br/>Sam reads Harry Potter to Jess, and Jess keeps interupting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief Managed

"I knew this was a bad idea" Sam grouched as he was interrupted for the third time in the last ten minutes. "No, it’s a brilliant idea" Jess replied with a small giggle and a grin that crinkled up the corner of her eyes "it’s not my fault that you’re doing it all wrong!" She crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue with a measured but dramatic hair-flip for extra effect. "I’m sorry, do you want to take over?" "Alright, alright, I’ll stop" there was about a three second pause as Sam scanned the page, looking for his place again "…you’re still wrong about A-SEE-OH.." Sam let out an exasperated huff, losing his place again "It’s Latin, it should be a hard sound, like a K” “Want me to bring up the Lexicon again?”. Sam rolled his eyes and muttered “the Lexicon’s stupid” under his breath. Jess let out another giggle, reaching up to smooth the crinkle out of his forehead. “Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you’re in Latin geek mode?” “about ten times yesterday” Sam leaned down to place a soft kiss to the tip of her nose, a fond smile tugging at the edge of his mouth, bringing out his dimples “if I didn't know better, I’d think you were winding me up on purpose”. “I have no idea what you are talking about”, Jess took his hand gently in her’s and guided his finger back to the page, “this time I promise”

Sam read for a whole, blissfully uninterrupted hour, making his voice just that little bit higher than before when voicing Dobby, softened it just the smallest amount for Luna. Jess smiled sleepily up and him, her head nestled in his lap, letting out the tiniest of yawns. Sam brushed a loose strand of golden hair gently behind her ear and scooped up the bookmark from the bedside table. “Better?” he whispered as he closed the pages ”Perfect” she muttered, her eyelids fluttering, fighting against sleep. Sam moved to open the drawer and put the book away for the night, Jess reached out her hand and grasped lightly at his forearm “wait, you forgot to say ‘mischief managed’, you…” she yawned again “you always have to say ‘mischief managed’ before you put the book away” “you’re ridiculous” “but you love me anyway” Sam brushed his lips against her’s “yeah.” He turned around back slipping the book into the drawer, “mischief managed”, by the time he looked back at Jess, she was already fast asleep.


End file.
